narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saya Uchiha
About Saya Uchiha(うちは うちは) is an Kunoichi from Konohagarkure.She is one of the last members of the Uchiha clan.She is a member in Team 13. Look Saya is a beautiful and cute girl with black long hair and black big eyes.She is wearing a short black Kimono where is a Uchiha symbole on it.Under that she wears a black leggings.Her blue Konoha headband is on her leg.(Deviantart:Saya-Uchiha-san)In the old Naruto she wears the same thing too but her Kimono is blue and her headband is at their neck. Character and childhood. Saya is a really kind and nice girl.Many people says that she is the opposite of Sasuke.Saya is a little bit hyperactive and sometimes she can be a really happy girl which hugging the people that she likes.She is in love with Sasuke but she is always to shy like Hinata.At the begging she was like Sasuke and she didn't have any friends.She always cried about her family which she lost.She lost her family like Sasuke.But even though she has lost her family she does not want to take revenge on Itachi like Sasuke.When Sasuke left Konoha she was very sad and could not stop thinking about him.In Shippuden she has changed a lot and always had a laugh in the face.Saya wanted to be trained by Kakashi so that she someday can bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Part I: In Part I she was a team member with Kuroso Aikazawa and Taku Minamo.Her Sensei is Ibito Harashima which is a good friend from Kakashi Hatake.She meet Naruto and the others in the Chunin exams.She was really cold,calm and she didn't talk really much to others.She was a strong and fast Genin but she lost against Sasuke in the finals.After the fight she has spoken a little time with Sasuke and she says ,,You are really strong....even more stronger than me...i'm just useless,, after that Sasuke says to her ,,You are not useless.Very few have convinced me so much in fights!,,In that moment Saya she was blushed so much and began to fall in love with him(but she didn't sayed it to him).As Sasuke has left Konoha she was really sad and cried a lot.She really want to bring him back like Naruto but first she wanted to be stronger before. Part II: In Shippuden she has become to a really happy and cheerful girl which is always cute and helpful.She miss Sasuke really much but she is really sure that he will come back someday.She is even become more stronger and faster and sometimes she use a Katana to fight.Now she have a lot of friends and she help them everytime if their need help.She was really happy as Naruto come back to Konoha.Naruto didn't believe that she is the Saya of 2 years ago because she smiled to much.Saya begin to call Naruto ,,Onii-san(big brother),, because he was like her old big brother who died.Naruto was a little bit mad of that because he was a little bit in love with her but Saya didn't know that.She tried a lot to bring Sasuke back like Naruto and the others and she didn't believe what is happend with Sasuke. (In progress) Kekkei Genka'''i She have like the other Uchiha's the Sharingan.But when she uses her sharingan she becomes to a completely different person.She will be very cold-hearted and brutal and she can't controle herself. ''Mission'' '''Trivia * She is hyperactive * Sometimes she call Naruto ,,Onii-san,, * Her best friends are Naruto,Sasuke(later her boyfriend),Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten,...and the others * Her favorite foods are:Ramen,Onigiri,Tomatoes,Dango,.... * She is not really the smartest of all * Everyone call her ,,untypical Uchiha,, * Things she don't like:Karin Uzumaki(yeah true),spiders,Akatsuki,Itachi Uchiha,.... * Things she like:Cats,her friends,Sasuke,Ramen,Kimono's,.... * Sometimes she thing that Sasuke is boring * She is always laughting * The boys are thinking that she is beautiful Category:DRAFT